There are many ways of storing sound, for example, sound can be burned on a vinyl record, a cassette, or a CD, or can be saved as a digital audio file such as MP3. In order to satisfy the needs of users to play sounds stored on different types of carriers, it is necessary to integrate various players. However, the way of reading the sound carriers and the way of processing the audio are different for different types of integrated players, so that sound can only be played with the assistance of various accessories. Accordingly, the increases in the types of accessories will make an integrated system of various players look cumbersome and the connection between the accessories is complicated and chaotic. Moreover, the height collection of various electrical accessories may also lead to poor heat dissipation of the integrated system of various players and damage the electrical accessories.